1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to wireless communication method and apparatus for simply starting a wireless communication connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication technology has been developed to allow devices to be connected to a network without wiring and with freedom of movement. Various types of digital devices are able to wirelessly interchange information due to the development of the wireless communication technology.